


Waiting for the love (Of a travelin' soldier)

by bookish_changeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Surprises, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_changeling/pseuds/bookish_changeling
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 44





	Waiting for the love (Of a travelin' soldier)

The intercom crackled to life, and the voice of Pamela Barnes rang through the cafeteria. “Castiel Novak to my office, please. Castiel Novak to my office.”

Charlie elbowed him, grinning as if she knew something he didn’t. “Don’t wanna make her wait.”

“Yeah yeah.” Castiel gave a sigh. “Save me some pudding, alright? I’m still hungry.”

“Not sure you’ll be hungry after this.”

He eyed her suspiciously, but her innocent grin gave nothing away.

Pamela’s office was on the first floor, across the entire building from the cafeteria, and he settled in for a long walk.

Ten minutes later, he got to the door, knocking quickly, and leaning back.

“Come in!”

Castiel pushed open the door, entering quietly.

Pamela’s office was one of those that had an eerie quality.

Lamps cast shadows over the red walls, and the curtains were too thick to allow sunlight in, so it always had that air of general… weirdness.

“Pam?”

“Over here, Mr Novak.”

He turned to find her sitting at the desk, strangely. Usually she used the armchair by the fake fireplace.

“Something wrong?”

She smiled brightly, sightless eyes somehow fixed directly on his face. “Absolutely nothing, kiddo. I have some questions for you.”

“Uh… okay.”

“Sit.”

He followed directions silently, crossing his legs under him.

“Alright.” Pamela folded her arms on the desktop. “We’re doing a study on people with their partners overseas, and you’re one of those. Do you mind me asking some questions about that?”

Castiel smiled tightly, hugging his knees. “That’s- that’s fine.”

“First question. How long has- Dean, was it? How long has he been gone?”

“Uh… He’s been gone for eight months.”

Pamela nodded. “Alright. When is he being discharged?”

“I don’t know the exact date yet, but sometime next month.”

“Gotcha.” She tapped her fingers on the desk slowly. “I guess you miss him a lot, hm? I can hear it in your voice.”

He took a deep breath, trying to control his voice where it wouldn’t shake. “Yes. He’s- he’s the most important person in my life, and- and to not see him for this long, and waiting so long in between letters and calls and all that… it’s hard. I miss him a lot.”

“Now I asked your friend Charlie, Ms Bradbury, and she said Dean has a little brother? Where is he?”

“Yes. Sam. He’s at school right now. I haven’t talked to him today, really, except to say good morning and stuff.”

“So you have a good relationship with him?”

“With Sam? Yes. We get along well, he’s like the little brother I never had.”

“I thought you had a younger brother.”

“Okay, then he’s like the little brother I actually like.”

“Hmm. I see.” Pamela hummed lightly, pressing the tip of a pen to her bottom lip. “How long have you and Dean been together?”

“Almost four years now.”

“How long have you two known each other?”

“Since we were eight.”

“And you’re… twenty-three, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, Mr Novak.” She grinned, a secretive grin that reminded him of Charlie’s smile earlier. “I have two more questions for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you two planning on marriage?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, how is this relevant?”

“I promise you’ll see in a minute. Yes or no?”

“I mean, we haven’t really discussed it a ton. I- we talked about it some, but then this happened, and I’m still, well, here. But… yes. I think it may be in the cards. I definitely want it, so…”

“Alright. Would you like to know the actual reason for this?”

He frowned suspiciously. “Yes please.”

"Turn around.”

But Pamela hadn’t said it, it was-

He spun quickly, eyes widening.

At that moment, the overhead light flipped on, and the room was bathed in light.

A gasp punched out as he doubled over, hands covering his mouth.

In front of him, still wearing his uniform, was Dean, smile huge. “Hey gorgeous.”

He pushed himself out of the seat, stumbling forward to wrap himself around his boyfriend.

Dean caught him easily, one arm around his lower back, one around his shoulders, pressing kisses to his face.

“How- when- what-?” Castiel shook his head helplessly, holding Dean even tighter. “How are you here?”

“What,” Dean said teasingly. “You disappointed?”

He shook his head fiercely, burying his face in Dean’s neck. “No, no, this is- you’re-”

Eventually he gave up on words, just holding tighter.

Dean held him equally tight, swaying slightly. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I missed you, and I love you.”

He didn’t even notice Pamela leaving, shutting the door quietly.

Eventually he pulled back, only enough to see Dean’s face. “How? I thought you were coming home next month? Are you- are you staying? Does Sam know you’re back? When did you fly in? How-?” He shook his head, overwhelmed by the moment. “Just- I missed you. I missed you so much.” He stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend fiercely, relishing in the pleased hum Dean gave.

When they broke the kiss, Dean guided him to the old armchair, sitting, and pulling Castiel down on top of him. “Alright, I’ll answer your questions, on one condition. I need more kisses. I’m severely deprived.”

Castiel obliged happily, and didn’t come up for air until much later.

Eventually, they resettled in the chair, curled around each other as much as possible.

“Okay. I’ll answer your questions now, to the best of my ability. The original plan was for me to get back next month, but something changed, and they let me go early. Yes, I’m staying. I have a two week leave, and I was planning to stay with you, if I have your permission.”

“That’s not even a question,” Castiel pointed out softly. “You know I always want you here.”

Dean sighed happily, pressing another kiss to his forehead. “To continue, yes, Sam knows I’m back. I got here… uh… Wednesday? Figured I’d surprise you Friday, today, so we could have the weekend, and you wouldn’t have school.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.” He laughed softly, meeting Castiel’s eyes with a happy smile. “I got Pamela to excuse you from the rest of your classes, so now you’re free.”

A smile spread across Castiel’s face, and he pressed kiss after kiss on Dean’s face. “You- are- the- most- amazing- boyfriend- ever.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Cas shot up with a gasp, squeezing his boyfriend’s hands excitedly. “You have to meet Charlie!”

“Technically, we’ve met. Over the phone, that is. We asked her to keep you out of your dorms for the day.”

“Oh. Wait-” he levelled a stare at Dean. “Why?”

“You’ll see. We can head up there now, if you want?”

“Okay. Now I’m curious.”

“I would like to meet her face to face, though,” Dean said softly. Without looking like it was a hardship, he stood fluidly, lifting Castiel like it was nothing. “But I’ll escort you to the dorm first.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, grinning down at him. “Been practising, have you? You couldn’t do this a year ago.”

“Maybe just a little bit.” Dean grinned cheekily, putting him down gently, and taking his hand. “C’mon.”

The walk was spent talking quietly, about anything and everything, at the same time. 

At the door, Dean stopped him with a kiss. “Alright, let me cover your eyes, yeah?”

Castiel rolled his eyes playfully. “This is dramatic.”

“Not really. I want to surprise you though, so behave.”

Dean’s warm hand covered his eyes, and the door was opened.

It was silent, until they were several feet in, and Dean stopped him. “Alright. You ready?”

“M-hm.”

Dean moved his hands, and-

“Surprise!” A chorus of voices filled the air, Cas jumping as his gaze swung from face to face. Charlie, Anna, his brother Gabriel, Bobby, Sam, and more of Dean’s friends, all stood in his dorm room.

In the middle, though, eight year old Sam was beaming as he held a sign up. BE MY BROTHER FOR REAL?

When his mouth dropped, Sam pointed behind him, and he turned to find Dean down on one knee.

“Whatcha say, Cas?” Dean smiled softly. “Will you marry me? Be mine forever?”

A small sound erupted from his throat, and he dropped to the floor, pulling Dean into an ardent kiss. “Yes,” he gasped, pushing forward to kiss him again. “Yes, yes, yes-”

The room erupted in a cheer again, and Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck, cheeks aching from how wide his smile was.

A small body crashed into their hug, and Sam was talking rapidfire about the planning they had been doing, but Cas barely caught three words of it, still happily dazed.

“Did we surprise you?” Sam’s eyes sparkled joyfully. “Did we?”

Cas pulled the boy into a tight hug. “You sure did, Sammy. Thank you.”

“What,” Dean said teasingly. “No more hugs for me? I see how it is.”

He was joking though, and Cas could see it in his eyes, he was happy.

“There’s room for you too,” Cas replied nonchalantly.

The three hugged for several seconds before Sam’s attention turned to something else, and the newly engaged couple were left to themselves.

Dean sat cross legged on the floor, hands holding Cas’, and smiling wider than he’d ever seen.

“Castiel Winchester,” he said softly. “Sounds perfect, doesn’t it?”

His fiance grinned. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
